battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid Bjørnstad
Astrid Bjørnstad is a supporting character in the Battlefield V singleplayer war story Nordlys. She is a member of Norwegian Resistance, attempting to sabotage the German program of producing and exporting heavy water. Her capture at the hands of the plant supervisor Weber spurs her daughter and story protagonist Solveig to attempt a rescue.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/news/war-stories-nordlys Biography Astrid is a leading technician at the Rjukan heavy water plant during its occupation by Germany, while also a member of the Norwegian resistance. During her work, she learned about the German's intent in developing an atomic bomb using the exported heavy water, which may have lead her to attempts to sabotage the plant. Immediately prior to the events of the story, she actively participated in a botched British Commando raid on the facility. While all the other members were all summarily executed as spies, she is instead spared and detained for interrogation, as Weber considers her cooperation critical to continued operations. Her initial collaboration and later defiance to the German occupation is driven by her deep love for her daughter Solveig, with whom she lives and shares a close bond with. Continuing her work at the plant was to ensure her daughter remained threatened. After discovering the bomb project, Astrid considers that ending the German atomic program is the only way to safeguard her child and millions of others, and is willing to give her own life to see it through. Comparatively, Solveig simply wants her mother to stay with her and be safe, and begs her to give up her mission. Despite this, she risks death herself upon learning of her capture, setting out immediately to rescue her. Her daughter's skills and toughness are quite apparent to Astrid, as detailed in a letter to the resistance and her entrusting of the mission to Solveig. The two are reunited in the offices of the plant where Astrid was held captive. Upon being freed, she argues that they should stay behind to gather intelligence and sabotage plant infrastructure. Solveig protests but carries out her mother's wishes, before the two attempt to escape across a bridge, falling into a trap set by Weber. As the Germans advance to restrain them, Astrid hands Solveig the intel satchel and her collar pin, with the instruction of "not one drop", effectively leaving the mission in her hands. She then pushes Solveig off the bridge into a snowy gorge. Astrid is taken to a bunker where the heavy water trucks converge, awaiting transport to a submarine. She is accompanied the whole time by Weber. Solveig arrives at the bunker and is discovered, and the convoy departs hastily for the rendezvous. As the heavy water is being loaded onto the submarine along with Astrid, Solveig attacks and shoots several German guards. In the confusion, Astrid takes a Hand Grenade from a body and tries to flee before being shot in the back by Weber. At the same time, Solveig is surrounded and surrenders. Cornered and severely wounded, her last thoughts are the pride she feels in her daughter before dropping the primed grenade at Weber's feet. The explosion kills Astrid, Weber and destroys the vessel. References Category:Characters of Battlefield V